(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to Candida albicans gene (CSA1) encoding a mycelial surface antigen, and uses thereof for the treatment or prophylaxis of candidal infections.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Candida albicans is of major medical importance, being the most commonly isolated fungal species from various mucosal surfaces in healthy individuals and from infectious sites in patients with candidiasis. Most frequently, it causes superficial, irritating infections of the oral and urogenital tracts. However, serious deep-seated or systemic infections can develop, particularly in immunocompromised subjects.
The performance of Candida albicans as an opportunistic pathogen is associated with a number of factors that include the morphological and functional modifications resulting from switching between the yeast and the hyphal forms. Mycelium formation is believed to contribute to fungal adhesion to host cell surfaces and to facilitate invasion of a variety of host tissues through the expression of specialized surface proteins and enzymes (Staab, J. F., et al., Science 283: 1535-1538, 1999). On the basis that the dimorphic process is likely to be associated with differential expression of mycelial cell-specific molecules, biochemical and immunological approaches have been used for their identification.
The success of immunological approaches largely depends on the nature and specificity of the antibody preparation but recently the use of monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) has proven invaluable in the screening of yeast versus mycelial antigens. As summarized by Ponton et al., (Ponton, J., et al., Infect. Immun., 61: 4842-4847, 1993), different types of germ tube surface antigens have been described but true hyphal antigens (type I antigens) appear to be scarce because most hyphae-specific MAbs also react with either DTT-treated (stripped) yeast cells (type II antigens) or both yeast cells and germ tubes (type IV antigens).
It would be highly desirable to be provided with a Candida albicans surface antigen for the detection, treatment or prophylaxis of candidal infections.